


All Thy Soul

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Redemption of Metatron [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Relations, Fluff, Other, hints of Dean/Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass go visit Metatron. Dean wants to talk to him about the MOC. They find more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thy Soul

Castiel took Dean to see Metatron. Dean wanted to talk to him about a possible connection between the Mark, Amara and the First Blade. He thought it might be their best bet in killing her once and for all.

Sam didn't come. He said wanted to do some research so it was just them. But Castiel thought it had more to with the fact he and Dean hadn't had a civil conversation since they had come back from hunting Amara. 

Castiel could feel the tension, the unspoken words hung like a veil between them. It almost hurt to look at him, but Castiel didn't know what to say. It hurt that they had fought but he stood by what he had said then. He couldn't, he wouldn't let Dean become that monster. He couldn't live in a world where that was a possibility.

He wasn't paying attention, checking for any of his wayward brothers. So the attack came as a surprise. One moment they were walking toward Metatron's apartment, the next Castiel was against the wall an angel blade at his throat.

He looked and glared. He strained in vain. This was a Virute, they weren't usually violent, but they were powerful. Equal if not surpassing Castiel's rank. Something must of provoked his brother to act so angrily.

But his brother wasn't angry, when he spoke his voice was quiet. His grace calm. Eerily so, Castiel thought. He was dimly aware of Dean calling his name, straining against his brother's power.

But as his brother spoke, he forgot all about that. It was beautiful, melodic even. It made him ache for home.

"Hello Castiel. Where is Metatron?"

Castiel jerked his head to the apartment complex above them.

His brother smiled and let him go. Gently kissing his cheek, and whispered a thank you and was gone.

Only after he had left did the daze slowly lift.

Castiel immediately sprang into action. He hadn't recognized the grace, but that could be because he was a Virtue and they simply hadn't met. Or the more sinister possibility, he could be an escaped prisoner gunning for Heaven's approval. And finding Metatron was a great way to start.

Castiel took Dean's arm and flew them the rest of the way to Metatron's apartment. Metatron stood waiting. His mystery brother did as well.

Before Castiel could speak, he spoke. His voice quiet, gentle. Coaxing him to let his guard down. After all they were family. 

"May I have his grace little brother?"

Before Castiel could stop himself his brother had it in his hand. He smiled and thanked him again. Dean lunged. His brother easily pinned him to the wall.

Handing the bottle Metatron, who was grinning, he started to hum. It was such a sweet tune. It reminded Castiel of candy, home, and laughter.

The minute Metatron opened the glass bottle and inhaled, he stopped the humming and the daze broke.

Dean slumped to the ground unconscious. Castiel stood in confusion looking between them. He knew better than to move to see if Dean was alright. They were both powerful. And now with Metatron having his grace it would be suicicdal.

Metatron sighed in content.

"Sand don't do it. Don't become human. It's not worth it."

Sand smiled and nodded.

Sand? Castiel's eyes widened as he figured out which of his brothers he was addressing. He was legendary. Of course, he would be here. They had been inseparable. The only twins Father had ever created.

"Sandalphon."

Sandalphon gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well if it isn't the great Castiel. We meet at last!"

"What do you want?"

Sandalphon gave him a sly smile as he intwined his grace with Metatron's. He had been terrified, Castiel realized. Scared he had lost him. Metatron was trying to ease his fear, making him calm down, but Sandalphon wasn't buying it.

Castiel looked away ashamed. Letting his question hang in the air. He hated Metatron, despised him from what he did to Heaven and Dean. But Castiel remembered the kinship he had felt in heaven. The love, the strong loyalty to each other. He remembered how much he wanted that when he had been human. How much he had yearned for the song of his brothers and sisters. He couldn't fault Metatron for his love, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"You told me once we were a bunch of glowing lights filled with self-loathing and delusions of grandeur. That we weren't a family."

Castiel looked pointedly at Metatron. He smiled back. Sandalphon to Castiel's satisfaction stilled. His grace pulling inward much to Metatron's panic.

"Oh come on Sand. He's a fledging. It shows how gullible he is if he bought that. Sand? Talk to me Sandalphon, please?"

Dean had come out of his stupor. He reached for the angel blade. Castiel quickly stepped forward and caught his hand. Dean looked up and glared at him.

Castiel shook his head, 

"They just want to talk. It hasn't escalated to violence yet. I don't want any more of my family to die."

"You are not my family."

Sandalphon's voice was soft but Castiel felt the sting like lightning pierce him.

Castiel flinched away.

Metatron shot him a triumph look.  
Sandalphon didn't turn around when he continued, 

"Wipe that smug smile off your face. You're no better. You stole his grace, made them fall. I don't care for them true, and I know why you did it. But it doesn't excuse the actions. Using Gadreel as if he needed another reason to hate us."

Metatron rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"It's Gadreel. Relax."

Sandalphon spun and glared at him.

"That's not the point! Don't you understand that you could be next? That you could be Heaven's next joke? They could throw you in the dungeon or worse. No one will help you, not when they know what you're capable of. Castiel might be hated and reviled but not as much as you. He never intentionally tried to make them fall."

Sandalphon was worried for Metatron's safety Castiel realized. Metatron's face turned hard. He glared at Sandalphon.

"True. But it's not like they deserve Heaven. They speak of loyalty and family when it suits them. However when it comes down to it, they won't lift a feather to help if it means endangering their lives. Or have you forgotten what they did to you?"

Sandalphon cringed taking a step back turning back toward them. Castiel looked confused between the two of them.

Sandalphon sighed.

"During the first civil war - because now I have to be specific." Sandalphon muttered.

He shook his head and started again. 

"During the first civil war, Lucifer took away my ability to create music, neither the other angels or Father did anything to stop him. He had always been a little jealous I guess, but I think he just wanted to cause as much damage as possible, knowing he was going to lose."

Castiel looked shocked. He looked to Metatron involuntarily, who for once just nodded. Confirming that yes, an angel is able to steal another's Word. Their Word was their identity. He couldn't imagine Sandalphon's anguish at being deprived of that.

Sandalphon sighed harshly and turned back to Metatron shaking his head.

"That isn't relevant. This isn't about me—"

"Yes it is! It is relevant. Sand I know what you're doing. You want me to repent. You want to keep me safe and secure from Heaven's wrath. But I would do it again. If it meant getting your Word back, I would do it all again. I will never abandon you. I will never take back doing something that made you even remotely happy."

Dean stilled. He stared at them. Castiel looked away. Sandalphon went rigid. Only Metatron let his emotions show, tears flowed silently down his face.

"I would do it all again for you. You are my only family."

He whispered taking Sandalphon's hand and gently intertwining them. Sandalphon didn't move for a few moments. Slowly he shook his head, blinking back his own tears. He didn't move his hand.

"I am not worth you losing your freedom Meta." Metatron flashed a smile at the nickname.

Sandalphon continued undeterred,

"I am not worth you spending your existence locked away in Heaven's dungeon. I am not worth enduring Father's wrath for."

Castiel shuddered inwardly.

Dean sighed and stood. The angels all tensed. But Dean didn't go for any weapons. He just stood regarding them.

"Look I've been there. I mean don't get me wrong I hate Metatron, and want him dead. But I understand family. And if God can't see how important you are to each other, well he can go screw himself."

The angels flinched at the blasphemy but none were quick to correct him.

Castiel finally spoke, addressing Sandalphon. Knowing he was the one who he needed to convince. He had seen just how powerful Sandalphon was when he was just trying to subdue him. He knew if it came to a fight he'd be far more harsher.

"I can't forgive him for what he's done. However, he has proven useful. Perhaps, I could keep him safe from Heaven till The Darkness is defeated?"

Sandalphon slowly turned back to him. Castiel could feel Sandalphon and Metatron conversing with each other. He couldn't hear them, but he could tell. A quirk they seemed unique to them, it must be a twin thing, a blessing from when God created them, he reasoned.

Finally he spoke.

"Yes. I think that is a wonderful idea. Provided I can help."

It wasn't a question. Castiel wasn't so naive into thinking that Sandalphon would just hand Metatron over without any conditions. Still he nodded. 

"Then it's settled Metatron will help Team Free-Will save the world again, and in return they will not harm him physically, emotionally, or mentaily, or turn him over to Heaven directly or indirectly to further their objectives no matter what. Do we have a deal?"

Metatron rolled his eyes at Sandalphon's wording. But he looked fondly at him, he was glad he had him. 

Sandalphon ignorant of this extended his hand to Dean. He had no illusion who called the shots between them. 

_"Don't trust them."_

He said to Sandalphon through their shared bond. Castiel found it odd that he had heard this, but he made no indication of this.

Sandalphon didn't show any sign he'd heard.

_"Don't worry. I don't."_

They wanted him to know that they'd be on high alert he realized. They had done it on purpose, Castiel stifled a sigh, this was not going to be easy.


End file.
